The Bunny Suit
by Bane340
Summary: Yasuo and Riven are wandering in Ionia, when they run out of cash. They don t know what to do , when a strange man approaches them and tells them he would give them gold... if they did something for him. One-shot. Rated M for violence.


**Author´s note: For clarification , this takes place before both Yasuo and Riven join the League , and it also a headcannon of mine, in which I believe that both of them met before arriving there and realizing their connection in their past.**

Two wandering swordsmen walk side by side in the hills of Ionia, with nothing but their clothes, their bags and their weapons. But they also carry with them a heavy past, which unbeknownst to them are connected.

Their pasts are long and tragic.

They lost everything they had and everything they were.

One scarred by the sudden realization of her actions during war, as well as betrayed by everything she ever stood by.

The other lost because of his negligence and his lack of responsibility, framed for a crime he didn´t commit and tormented by those he did commit.

One an Exile.

The other Unforgiven

Their relationship was a recent one, barely a few months old, and it existed mostly out of necessity. Their path had crossed when the Exile decided to look for a partner for a particularly difficult bounty. Luckily for her, the Unforgiven was also looking into that bounty and decided they should work together. Even thought their way of accomplishing their goal was different, they did accomplish it.

After they introduced themselves properly, Yasuo and Riven started traveling together. Thought they were both particularly secretive of their pasts, and respectful of the other desires not to share too much, they knew enough about the other to form a bond and had already starting talking about them. Perhaps they didn´t trust each other completely, but at least they had someone to relate to, as they were both looking for the same thing… redemption.

Since they were still in Ionia, Yasuo had the job of guiding them throughout the country, as they were looking for a way out, because both of them were being hunted for their crimes. Riven had quickly learned that he had a lot of knowledge of his own country, be it in things like landscapes or how their soldiers worked. So much so, that he knew just when to leave a village and the best way to do it before trouble ever arrived.

At this particular moment however, Riven was thinking she should have stayed at the last village.

"We have been walking for hours Yasuo!" Riven says "You said it would only take a two hours, at most!"

Yasuo sighed. Most of their time traveling was filled with calming silence, but this time Riven couldn´t keep herself from complaining.

"I said it would take two hours if we took the main road" He explains once again "Which I also said we should avoid to not come into contact with soldiers on our way."

Riven grunted.

"You said that when we already halfway through the trip!" She exclaimed.

"Well if you want to we can walk back" He says with a sarcastic smile "But it will take more time to walk back, and we most likely will find trouble there. Hell, I had to give 20 of my gold pieces to those soldiers who guarded the exit of the village wouldn´t tell them where we were heading. Besides, I had to carry you out in the beginning because you were drunk out of your mind and you punched the chief in the face. It is a miracle we made it out of there in one piece. That is not the way a lady should act."

Riven blushed punched him in the shoulder.

"Asshole" She says "I am not a lady!"

Yasuo laughed. "Really? If you hadn´t told me I wouldn´t have noticed."

"You are more of a woman than I am!" She answered back with a smirk " I could beat you into a pulp!"

"I at least can handle my alcohol better than you" He says. "And there is no need to keep complaining , we have arrived."

Riven looked at Yasuo with a confused faced before looking forward. They had indeed arrived at their destination. It was a rather small village , surrounded by mountains, which hid it from the rest of the country. Riven was continually amazed by Ionia´s landscapes , that were as diverse as they were beautiful.

"It is a small village, separated from the rest of the country so the influence of the Elders is not as present here." Yasuo explained "This also means that it is a much more criminally infested village"

Riven cocks a brow " And we are trusting criminals not to hand us over? Our crimes have to be much worse than any of them. You know what the poster say … ´crimes against Ionia´ "

"Don´t worry, there are no Wanted posters anywhere in this town." Yasuo said

"How can you be so sure?" She asks.

Yasuo starts walking again and Riven follows him

"I once came here with my brother to fulfill a mission." He says " Come on, follow me. I now the best place to drink some tea"

"Didn´t you say Sake was the best drink in the world? Why would you want to drink tea? Did you forget to recharge your bottle?" Riven asks following him

"No I didn´t, it is full. But I don´t want to waste it just yet"

"Why not?" She asks.

"This sake is special" He finally says smirking.

* * *

"What the fuck!? Where is all my gold?" Riven exclaims.

They were sitting at the table in a small tea shop. The village was filthy and had little to no security , but Riven was amazed to see that the shop looked as clean as ever. She was also happy to find out that she thought the tea was delicious, since Noxians were more accustomed to coffee rather than tea.

What she was not happy to find out was that, when she grabbed her bag , all of their gold they had accumulated from the last bounty was almost gone.

"Riven, calm down" Yasuo said taking a zip of his tea cup.

Riven shook the bag , which used to be full of gold pieces and when she turned it around only ten pieces fell to the table.

"Ten gold coins" Riven said "TEN. I had seventy, Yasuo! When we got the bounty, we split the gold in half. Now I only have ten!"

Yasuo quietly takes one coin from the table and another from his own bag, walks towards the old woman behind the stand and gives her the coins. She makes a small bow and then he returns to his table to finish his tea.

"Nine" He says "Now you only have nine gold pieces."

Riven grunts.

"There is something you are not telling me" She says "Did you spend our coins?"

Yasuo sighs " Do you really want to know?"

"Yes" She says.

"Do you remember why you were so drunk yesterday?" He says.

Riven tried to remember but it felt real fuzzy for her.

"Noxian Firewater" Yasuo says "You were not so drunk at first, just a bit tipsy. But then the bartender told you that he recently got a Noxian Firewater bottle that was so hard to find in Ionia. You looked as happy as a little kid who had just received a present. You bought it instantly."

Suddenly the memories came flooding back. She had drunk the full bottle and had sung the Hymn to Noxus. In the middle of the bar. Right next to the village Chief. Which explained a lot of things actually.

"Why didn´t you stop me!?" She asks, half flustered.

"For starters, I never want to miss the chance of seeing you make a fool out of yourself" Yasuo joked trying to lighten up the mood "But like I said, you looked really happy. Besides by the time I tried to stopped you, you had already bought it , and the bartender made it pretty clear that there was no way he would return the gold"

Riven grabbed her head with her hands. "I am such an idiot. I always screw things up"

Yasuo finishes his tea, and quietly waits for Riven to speak again. He had learnt that self-pity was part of his partner and that she didn´t take well to people trying to comfort her. It made her feel weak, she would get over it on her own soon enough. Yasuo raises his hand, signaling the woman behind the stand that they wish to order more tea. The old small woman slowly walked towards their table and put two more tea cups.

"Here you go young one, this one is on the house" The old woman says.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Yasuo says." We have no way of repaying you"

The woman waved her hand dismissively and slowly walked back towards "Anything for such a kind gentleman, and a pretty lady"

Riven immediately looked at the woman´s back with a red face, she was about to say something, but she closed her mouth before she would start shouting.

"I am not a lady" She mumbles while drinking from her tea cup.

Yasuo laughs , takes his own cup and drinks.

"Alright then, empty your bag" She said putting down the cup and grabbing her bag "Let´s see what we got."

He nodded, grabbed his own bag and emptied it. Both of them carried little to no objects, so as not to carry a lot of weight. Riven only carried her gold pouch, some spares clothes and plenty of bandages to take care of her wounds. Yasuo himself carried even less, just his gold pouch, his flute and his Sake bottle, which he would refill at each town.

"In total we have about…" Yasuo started saying "Thirty four gold pieces."

"That enough for now, is it not?" She asked starting to put all her things back "You told me we needed ten gold coins to find a good place to a place to sleep"

"Yes, it is. But we need to buy supplies because the next village is really far away. We needed at least fifty gold pieces"

Once again silence came, until Riven spoke up.

"I am sorry" She says crossing her arm.

Yasuo was dumbfounded, it was the first time he had heard Riven apologize.

"Don´t get me wrong, paintbrush! I still believe you should have stopped me" She says slightly flustered "But… in the end it was my responsibility and I will fix it"

He was about to answer back when a random stranger approached the table. He was a thin tall man, and didn´t dress like an Ionian instead wearing a suit with a red bow-tie. His eyes were also covered by a pair of sunglasses and he wore top hat, he also held a cane with a bird´s skull on the top. He was carrying a suitcase with him.

"I am sorry , but I couldn´t help but overhear of your problem, and I think we might come to an agreement." He started saying "You see , I also have a problem , which you might help me with."

The wanderers looked at each other and then at the man.

"What is it that you need?" Yasuo asks "What is your name?"

The man puts the suitcase in the middle of the table.

"My name is of no importance, but the people of this town call me The Manager. I am the owner of a special building in the center of the village, known as ´The drunken Ninja´. I will pay you with a hundred gold pieces… each, for a special mission. This mission most important element is you." He says looking at Riven" Take this suitcase with you to wherever you are staying. Inside it is everything you need to know about your mission. Know that by taking the suitcase you are accepting the mission, and you are expected at 9 Am at my establishment, tomorrow."

"That sounds really shady" Yasuo says "There is no way we would-"

"We will do it" Riven says interrupting Yasuo and grabbing the suitcase.

"Excellent" The man says standing up "I will see you there"

Then the man walked away as mysteriously as he had appeared. Both of them watched him until he left, before Yasuo spoke up.

"Riven what are you thinking?" He asks "This could be a trap. I heard that in countries like Zaun and Piltover people can put weapons that blow up like firecrackers inside those things."

Riven sighed. The Ionians knew basically nothing about modern technology. Since Noxus had ties with Zaun , Riven knew what a bomb was , but did not want to spend her time explain what a bomb was , or how she knew that if it were a bomb , it would be heavier.

"Look, I have been nothing but leverage for you lately" Riven says standing up with the suitcase in hand "So if we do this, we can continue with our journey. And hell, if they are horrible people, we beat the shit out of them and take the gold."

Yasuo sat in place for a few seconds before standing up and sighing in compliance.

"Don´t worry. We will open the suitcase tomorrow, we can rest for tonight" She says walking outside

"I still think it is a bad idea" He says following her.

"Oh, come on, it can be that bad" Riven said.

* * *

But it was bad, Riven thought. It was really, REALLY BAD.

When they arrived at the hotel where they were staying, they quickly walked towards their room. Once they had slept well , they woke up early and opened the suitcase. Inside the suitcase were a black bag and a note on top of it. Since it wasn´t in Ionian, Yasuo couldn´t read it, but Riven did not have the same problem. However, when she finished reading it she grabbed the note and the bag and locked herself in the bathroom. She had been there for five minutes.

"Riven is everything okay?" Yasuo asked from the other side of the door "What is wrong? Did the note say we had to kill someone?"

There were a few seconds of silence.

"We don´t have to kill anyone" She said in an embarrassed tone. She then barely opened the door and stuck her arm out. Resting in her arm were her clothes, armor and her weapon. "Could you, ummm… could you please put my things in my bag?"

Yasuo was confused but nonetheless did as he was told.

"Now I need you to promise me Yasuo" Riven said " Promise me you will not laugh"

"What do you-?"

"Promise me!" Riven shouted from inside the bathroom.

"I promise I won´t laugh at you" Yasuo finally said.

Slowly the door opened and Riven walked out.

Yasuo had always thought that she looked like a strong willed woman with a tough complexion and even if he joked about it , Riven was as far away from a lady as possible. She could take down an enemy just as fast as she claimed, and she could kill them even faster. Riven was, without a doubt, a warrior.

Which is why when she walks out of the door dressed as a bunny, Yasuo cannot help but laugh. She wore a strapless corset, bunny ears, a cotton tail strapped to a belt with a small carrot, a collar with a small tie, her gauntlet was replaced by a giant bunny paw, pantyhose and matching high-heeled pink shoes completed her outfit

Yasuo, literally, fell to the floor laughing.

"Shut up!" Riven screamed "You promised me!"

Slowly but surely, Yasuo picked himself from the ground, still chuckling and faced Riven whose face was completely red.

"Okay, explain It to me" Yasuo said.

Riven sighed walking back to the bathroom to look for the note.

" _Dear participant"_ She began reading " _We would like to thank you for your participation in the entertainment competition. We hope the costume received with this note suits your needs, as it is needed for joining the competition. As a gift for your collaboration, the costume and all it includes is now your property. Please be on time. The platform awaits you to perform your dance. Yours truly, The Manager."_

Yasuo processed the new information he just received.

"So do you think they want you to … you know" He said "Get to this ´platform´ and dance?"

Riven raises her hands to the air "What else could it be?!"

"Did anything else come with it?" He asks.

"This weird thing" Riven says reaching for the last part of the costume " A wooden sword in the form of a carrot"

"Well at the very least it matches your style. Huge sword and giant gauntlet" He says. " It isn´t heavy for you?"

"No, my broken sword is much heavier" She says " And when it is bigger it is even more heavy"

Yasuo had seen the technique in which Riven had used her power to restore her blade only once, when they were in one of their most difficult bounties , it was indeed amazing how strong she was. But then he remember something and looked at her right hand.

"Does it hurt?" He asks.

Riven moves her hand inside the paw. Her right hand had been scarred by the chemical attack from Singed´s bombs, as well as a small part of the right side of her body, which was usually covered in her clothes. As such, she needed the aid of a gauntlet to help her lift the broken sword.

"Always" She says "But it is nothing I can´t handle. Let´s go"

As she walks towards the door, Yasuo puts a hand in her shoulder.

"You don´t have to do this" He says "You don´t owe me anything. We can have another way of getting some gold. There is no need to sacrifice your dignity"

"My dignity went away when I got wasted, spent all my gold and had to be carried out of a town." She says turning around to face him.

Yasuo looks at her in the eyes. Even if they always looked like they were in pain he could see that this was in particular something very difficult for her. He knows that she is suffering right now. Her pride as a warrior is being tested, and he would never force her to do something that would truly destroy her pride. Ironically it is that same pride that is forcing her to do this.

"You don´t have to do this" Yasuo repeated, in a much more serious tone.

Riven makes a small smile.

"I am fine." She says " I swear to you"

She opens the door, takes three steps then falls to the ground.

"Goddamn these heels!" She screams.

Yasuo chuckles, closes the door behind him with a lock and extends his arm to help Riven out.

"Come on, I will help you get there" He says.

* * *

The pair had easily found the building. As The Manager had said, it was in the center of the small town, it was the biggest one and it had a neon sign (which was an uncommon sight in Ionia) of the name of the place, so it was easy to find. The trip however had been very rough. Riven fell to the floor three more times and had to suffer the whistles and drunken commentaries directed at her. Nevertheless, her steel determination never disappeared. However , she had asked that as soon as she would dance , they would leave the town because she didn´t want to ran into anyone who could recognize her. As such , Yasuo was carrying both of their bags , ready to leave as soon as they finished.

"You are ready?" He asks.

"Fuck no" She says with a sigh "But it will have to do"

They enter the building and walk towards the receptionist.

"Hello! Welcome to the Drunken Ninja." She exclaimed looking at Riven "I assume that you are a participant?"

"I am" Riven answers.

"Great!" The woman takes a small pouch and hands it over to them "Inside you will find the two hundred gold pieces as payment."

Yasuo quickly counted the money, and confirmed that the gold was real.

"You keep it" Riven says "We will split it later."

"Please take the door to the right, it will take you to the platform" The receptionist says looking at Riven, then she looks at Yasuo "For spectators, please take the left hallway"

"Should I stay?" Yasuo asked puzzled.

"Well on one hand you will see me do something completely humiliating" Riven said "But if you don´t then I would be alone with a bunch of drunk, lusty idiots. Sooo , yeah. Please stay."

Riven starts walking towards the door.

"Don´t stare too much!" She says winking an eye and walking through the door.

Yasuo looked at the receptionist, who was still smiling, and then walked towards the hallway. After a few seconds Yasuo also reached a door and went into the room. Said room was filled with spectators all of whom were drunk and screaming loudly. They were surrounding a giant platform in the middle, where two men were fighting. One man was in a bear like costume, with paws and bear furs on the back ,laying on the floor bleeding while the other man , that had a giant belly with the words "The elephant" , was beating him senseless. All around the room the lights pointed at the center of the ring.

"OUR CHAMPION , THE ELEPHANT HAS WON ONCE AGAIN!" A voice

While Yasuo was trying to comprehend what was happening, The Manager walked towards him with an evil grin in his face.

"I see you have arrived in time" He says "You are probably wondering what is happening. I am afraid we have tricked you. You see, every time new visitors come into our town we welcome with open arms …. to our fighting pits. And , well , when you came in with that young lady , we decided we could have some real fun. So we gave you the suitcase with "Battle bunny" costume, and a fake job for you to take. It is a good thing you took the job too , but even if you were to complicate things we would have kidnapped her anyway. It is funny really. I always thought myself fond of jokes but it sucks when the joke is on you , doesn´t it?"

Yasuo stood there , letting all of the new information sink in.

"Don´t worry" The Manager said "Once our champion wins , she will become our property. We will heal her back to full health and sell her as a sex slave. There is no need to cause a scene right? I mean we all gentlemen here , we know what-"

"Is there a place I can bet here?" Yasuo interrupted with a smirk.

The Manager cocked a brow and pointed him towards a man sitting behind a stand, surrounded by the spectators. Yasuo quickly went there and placed his hundred gold coins in the stand.

"A hundred gold coins to the battle bunny!" He said.

The other spectators laughed at him.

"You do know the battle bunny is a joke right? They always do that to play a prank on newcomers how don´t know better" The bartender said. When Yasuo nodded he simply said "Your money"

As soon as he betted , Riven walked into the ring, carrot sword in hand, trying her best to hide her blush of embarrassment.

"AND NOW, WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU TONIGHT" the commentator exclaimed "PLEASE WELCOME ... THE BATTLE BUNNY!"

The crowd began to cheer and scream.

"I can make your night worthwhile honey!"

"Let me show what a real man feels like!"

Riven ignored them , and focused on the giant man standing on the platform with her.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you have to dance too?" Riven asked.

The elephant laughed "Yeah sweetie, I will dance too"

Yasuo quickly ran past the rest of the people and stood next to the platform, close to Riven.

"Riven , you don´t have to dance!" He screamed, so that she could hear her.

"What? What do you mean?" She asks.

"You are going to have to-"

"FIGHT!" The commentator screamed.

The elephant slowly walked towards Riven and put a hand on her cheek.

"Tell you what sweetcheeks." He said " If you give me a kiss , I won´t hurt you a lot. I might treat you like the lady you are."

Riven snapped.

"Like a lady?" She asks, with bloodlust filled eyes.

The elephant nods.

"Well then, let me tell you something" She said grabbing his arm.

She forcefully twisted it, making him groan in pain. The crowd went quiet, and the only thing that could be heard was Yasuo´s chuckle.

"FOR THE LAST TIME , I …" She screamed kicking him in the groin , still holding his arm.

He fell to his knees in pain.

" AM NOT…!" She hit him with the side of the sword. She hit him so hard it shattered.

He tried to hit her with the other hand but she stabbed it with the broken sword and then broke the one she was holding.

" A LADY!"

She kicks him so hard in the face that his whole body flew outside of the ring and crashed into the commentator´s stand.

"The- the winner is … " The commentator said in a much quieter and shocked voice " The battle bunny?"

Riven huffs , and starts walking back from where she came from. The whole crowd watching as she goes. Yasuo on the other hand , walked towards the bookie , and grabbed his winnings all in one bag. As he heads towards the door he faces The Manager , whose face was filled with confusion , shock and anger.

"Sucks when the joke is on you , doesn´t it?" Yasuo says walking past him.

* * *

"Five hundred gold coins?!" Riven exclaimed.

Both of the wanderers were already outside of the village, their bags which were usually empty , were full with provisions.

"Without counting the two hundred we gain as payment, yes" Yasuo said."And we also have a enough provisions for at least two weeks"

Riven starts laughing and Yasuo quickly follows.

"My god, it seems that luck is finally looking our way, huh?" Riven asks.

"Not quite!" A voice screamed.

When the swordsmen looked back , they saw The Manager standing with twenty more people , all of which were armed with swords.

"You think I don´t know who both of you are? You come into my town!" He screams " Play me like a fool! Defeat my champion! Take MY gold! And you think you can get away with it!?"

There was a moment of silence, were a thunder was heard , signaling the storm to come.

The swordsmen looked at each other , calmly put their bags down ,unsheathed their blades and smiled.

"Yes "They said in unison

The Managers face was red with rage "GET THEM!"

All of the men run towards the swordsmen, and their blades started clashing.

Riven and Yasuo´s style were similar. Both of them involved defeating your opponent in three swift strikes , the third always making the enemy fly into the air. They also dashed thought their enemies with ease. The main difference was that Yasuo´s style was more refined and graceful, similar to a calm but deadly breeze , while Riven was much more violent and brutal , like an uncontrollable hurricane.

The first five men fell to the ground in the first three seconds. Half of the survivors fled with fear while others stood their ground.

"You idiots!" The manager screamed " Use your guns!"

As soon as he said that , the assaulters took out their pistols and shot. They were clearly inexperience with them , but some of the shots were heading their way. Yasuo calmly forced the wind to create a wall to deflect them. After that , Riven dashed in, her blade now restored to its original form , with her burst of willpower she dazed her enemies. She knocked them into the air, where Yasuo cut them into pieces.

The Manager was the only one left.

"You.. You fucking, Ronin!" He screamed at Yasuo.

He took out a shotgun and aimed it at Yasuo Riven was about to use her Wind Slash , but Yasuo moved at such a speed that he managed to evade the shot , and cut The Managers arm before she could do anything.

It was the first time she had seen Yasuo so serious. That word .. Ronin , it must have hurt him.

As Riven walked towards them, The Manager held his wound and cried pathetically.

"Ple- Please, I – I .." The Manager tried to say " I am sure we-we can talk about this. Please don´t kill me!"

Riven looked at Yasuo, who was still watching him with hateful eyes, and then back at the manager. She put the end of her giant blade to his throat.

"The time for talk is over " She said.

She raised her blade, and cut him in half while he screamed. His body flopped to the ground , blood making a pool around him , while The Manager drew his last breath.

They both stood there a few seconds before the rain started to fall.

"Come on" Yasuo said walking towards their bags , that were unmoved " We have to find shelter"

* * *

The pair had hidden themselves in a cave while the storm raged outside. They had already started a fire to keep themselves warm , and had also taking out some of the food to eat. Riven was sitting on one side of the wall , while Yasuo sat opposite to her. They had been quite ever since they killed The Manager. They even ate their food in complete silence.

"Ask" Yasuo finally said .

Riven sighed. She had been holding the question ever since she heard the word. Apparently Yasuo had noticed.

"What does Ronin mean? Why did it hurt you so much?" She asked.

Yasuo didn´t answer, his eyes focused on the fire.

"Samurai with no master" He says.

Riven knew that it had to do with his past.

"You don´t have to tell me if you don´t want to" She said.

"No, you have already told me yours" He said "It is only fair I tell you mine."

He sighed.

"When Noxus invaded Ionia" He started saying " I was in charge of defending an Elder, who had taught me everything I know about my wind techniques, yet my impatience took the better of my. I left my post to join the war. I defended my village, but when I returned my elder had been killed."

Riven´s eye widened. She knew who the Elder was. SHE had been the one to had killed him. He fought bravely , yet she prove too much for him.

"I was going to accept my fate, as I had failed to defend him, but I was also framed of the murder. I decided to run. To find the true culprit to restore my honor."

Her legs and arms were now shaking.

"I killed many people on my way. Only in self-defense, but I killed them anyways. I… I killed my own brother. He told me the killer used a wind technique , and I could be the only real culprit. I buried him in the very hills I killed him"

Yasuo looked down to the ground in pain , a single tear escaping his eye.

Riven was devastated. The only reason Yasuo hadn´t realize that she was the killer , was that she had never used her Wind Slash in front of him. This man…. The man how had been so kind and comprehensive to her… She was the reason he was in pain.

"Yasuo" Riven said.

She would confess. She would tell him , she would tell everyone that she was the one to blame and he would finally be forgiven.

"Yasuo , I-"

"Stop" He interrupted her "You don´t have to tell me anything about your past, if you don´t want to"

"But I-"

"Ask yourself is this the right time?" He asks.

Riven thinks for a few seconds. Even if she was still in a lot of pain, when she was with Yasuo she was happy. She didn´t want it to end. She could find redemption with him.

"No it is not" She said " But can I really run from my past?"

"You can't run from yourself, Riven... believe me I've tried." He said "But we can learn to accept it."

"And all the crimes I committed?" She asks.

Once again silence.

"I can´t speak for all Ionia …but I forgive you" He said with a smile.

Riven didn´t waste any second. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly, crying while she did. Yasuo was at first taken back , as it was the first time she showed him such emotion but he quickly return the embrace

"I´m sorry!" She started saying " I´m sorry!, I´m sorry! I´m sorry!, I´m sorry!"

Yasuo calmly stroke her hair and let all of her emotions flow. Everything she had been holding back , was now coming out. And he finally waited for ten minutes before she would stop crying.

"I still have the bunny costume" Yasuo said with a smile.

Riven´s head shot up.

"WHAT?!" She scremed " I told you to throw it out!"

"I couldn´t. I want to remember it." He said " It is in my bag"

"Yasuo you will throw that thing in the fire , or so help me I will-"

Riven stopped when Yasuo took out his Sake bottle and handed to her.

"I told you a hundred times , Yasuo. I don´t like Sake. You will not convince me with this!" She said.

"Don´t you remember? This is special Sake." He said "Come on, open it"

Riven looked at him and opened the bottle. Suddenly, a smell to familiar to her invaded her nose.

"Noxian Firewater!" She screamed happily.

"I emptied my Sake, and filled it with that , because you looked so happy with it" He said " If you let me keep the suit , you can have that"

Riven immediately took a drink and sat down beside Yasuo.

"Deal" She said." But for now take it away from me , because I will empty it in seconds"

Both of them shared a laugh as Riven passed the bottle to Yasuo , who also took a zip before putting it away.

Riven then calmly put her head in Yasuo´s shoulder.

"Can you please play the flute for me?" She asks " It helps me relax and sleep better"

Yasuo nodded and then took out his flute.

He played for two minutes , and as the time passed, Riven became more and more tired

"Thank you , Yasuo" She says in a sleepy tone just on the verge of sleep " Thank you for forgiving me"

After saying that she finally fell asleep.

Yasuo put the flute away and put his arm around her.

"You are welcome" He says , kissing her forehead "My lady"

After a few minutes he also falls asleep.

Two wandering swordsmen sleep in a cavern.

One an Exile.

The other Unforgiven.

Their pasts are long and tragic.

They lost everything they had and everything they were.

But they had each other.

And for now that was enough.

 **Author´s note:**

 **Well, I hope you liked the story! Yasuo/Riven is one of my favorite pairings because of their tragic and similar pasts. It is not the most popular one ( I have seen plenty of Riven/Irelia and Riven/Katarina) but to me it was always so perfect. The idea for this story came to me when I was writing my other story and I mentioned the bunny suit.**

 **I should really be studying or at least completing my two other stories , but I NEEDED to write this before I forgot.**

 **As always , reviews are appreciated.**

 **See you soon.**


End file.
